Songbird
by Maige
Summary: A collection of Mapletea drabbles, whether in the genre of horror, romance, drama, or just smut, all done in the iPod challenge fashion. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the songs mentioned

I'm still iffy about Shag Tag, but right now, mostly because I can't think of what the hell to write for the next chapter, or any chapter after it. So, to try to loosen out by fingers a bit more, and because I've always wanted to do one of these, I'm going to do one of those iPod challenges. 8D All hetero MapleTea, mind you.

First off we have Songbird, and though it's originally by Fleetwood Mac, it's the Glee version that really gives me inspiration for the first drabble. Santana singing it to Brittany was the most beautiful thing ever and...yeah. c:

Not that my fanfics involving songs ever turn out good with reviewers, but...what the hell. Enjoy.

Rated for: Violence, heterosexual couples in a Hetalia fanfiction, MapleTea, smut, and other shit.

* * *

><p><em>1. Songbird - Fleetwood Mac<em>

It was in the most disastrous way that Arthur rediscovered Madeline, the Canadian found trembling violently on the bed that was once her's long, long ago, the rings around her eyes such a dark red they were practically purple, angry tears trailing down ashen cheeks.

There was no words at first, for they need not be exchanged - Arthur strode across the room with an strangely prominent sense of calm and knelt beside the bed, not caring for the way Madeline pulled her form from his, as if ashamed of being so near.

The Brit had no desire to question on what caused the petite blonde to break down in such a way; it was already too obvious to him that the cause was something that made the majority of teenage girls pour their hearts out in a flow of tears and vapour.

Silently cursing the man (_it was an American, a wretched American glutton) _Arthur gently grasped the girl's shoulders and pulled her closer, cursing and cursing the man over and over in his wretched head.

It was then Maddie returned the favour, pulling herself across the bed and into the man who would give her no more tears, who would love her, more than any other man (or woman) in the world.

_2. I Don't Like Mondays - Boomtown Rats_

"Madeline?" the word came out hoarse, whispered, the tone torn with mixtures confusion, regret, a growing mountain of cold, lifeless questions.

The prompted Canadian watched the questioner silently, violent pools surveying the area with an almost childish amusement. After a terribly long moment, her eyes finally focused directly on the ragged nation laying before her, his cheeks and hair and clothes painted a colour that reminded the Canadian of the rust that liked to settle on the wire frame of her old bed.

There were some bright splashes here and there as well, like ketchup, but Maddie didn't like to mull over that for a long while, for it would bring up hunger.

"Madeline?"

He sure talked a lot, didn't he? Well, he wouldn't be talking soon, that was for sure - at least, for the time being, Madeline could humour him. He always humoured her throughout the years, pretending that he didn't know who she was, or sometimes that she existed at all.

So Maddie fell to her knees beside the sandy-haired blonde (though that wasn't right - now he was a redhead) and whispered, "Yes, daddy?" She rested her rifle on her bony hip, the barrel pointing at the older nation like a never-ending tunnel. "What is it?"

"Why...why did you do this?"

For that there was quiet, until Maddie giggled, thinking happily to herself how silly of a question that was. She lifted the rifle, crooking her slender pointer finger (and how nicely it fit) into the trigger.

"I just don't like mondays."

_3. Baby It's Cold Outside - Glee Version_

"Arthur...I really think I should be leaving," Maddie murmured, not without the least bit of fretfulness in her soft voice. She peered over her shoulder to the window nearest to the couch, her eyes settling on the fluffed flakes descending from the sky, watching them as they whipped about in the wind.

Arthur, who had been leaning over the Canadian, followed her gaze and looked doubtfully at the window. "Luv, it's storming out there, and the news says it isn't going to stop for quite a while." He looked back down at the girl underneath him, emerald eyes darkening suggestively. "I really think you should be staying."

He dipped his head in an attempt to plant one on her lips, grunting in annoyance when Maddie gently pushed him away. "Believe me, I've had my share of snow storms, and this is nothing but a tiny baby flurry. I'll be fine. Besides - Papa and Ally will be wondering where I am."

"This is _not_ just a little flurry, and you just call the frog," Arthur interjected, planting both hands palmwards on either side of Madeline's shoulder, effectively cutting off her escape. "Anyways, I don't believe either would be happy with me if I sent you off home in the middle of a storm and let you freeze half to death."

"But-"

"No. You know that as well as I do. Anyhow..." He leaned down again, pressing a tender kiss to the crook of Maddie's neck, smiling against her skin as the Canadian crooned softly. His smile forming into a devious smirk, Arthur slowly rolled his hips against Madeline's. "Wouldn't you rather get _warmed up_ in here~?"

_4. The Winner Takes it All - ABBA_

Enraged calls and harsh words were pulled back and forth in a menacing manner in a period of a few months, as such it usually does during an ending of an especially violent relationship.

Many of the their fellow nations, at least the ones who were familiar with the girl of the couple, before predicted that it wouldn't end in a pleasant fashion.

To be frank, it was surprising they got together in the first place - their past experiences were not of the nice kind, what with Arthur continually forgetting the who the girl was.

Sadly, this did not get better through their relationship, as Arthur continued to forgot periodically who his now girlfriend was. And such times obviously ended with screaming and wretched sobs, with the Brit apologizing profusely and saying that it will never happen again.

It was in these moments that Maddie most thought of the old song by the Swedish band ABBA, as their down spiral came, layered with heartbreak and divorce.

It was this song that came to mind as she finally left, the Brit never stopping in his pleas for her not to leave, and stayed in her mind long afterwards, a mantra of pleasure that left ease to the mind, as she quoted indirectly from it while trying to make him leave her alone.

_"There's nothing else to say."_

_5. Take a Dirty Picture For Me - Taio Cruz (Ft. Ke$ha)_

"Oh...bloody...fucking..._Christ."_

"What?" Alfred scooched his chair closer to Arthur's, causing the Brit to wince at how the bottom of the legs scraped against the tiled floor. "Dude, what was it?"

"Nothing, _nothing!" _England snapped, snapping his cell phone shut and attempting to get as far away from Alfred as possible (easier said than done; they were seated next to each other and Italy was on England's left side).

"Dude. There was no way it was nothing, if it got you to swear like that. Was it from Maddie? What did she say? Was she finally dumping your ass - ?"

Arthur scowled. "No, and no. Now leave me alone about it, because I'm not telling you."

Alfred hummed and hawwed, but eventually left the Brit alone, who, after a few moments of squirming, excused himself.

The message was, indeed, from Madeline, who was back at home, nursing a massive headache (one that would have certainly cleared up by the afternoon, though Arthur still encouraged her to stay home).

It came with the words, '_I really miss you. Are you missing me?'_ and a picture file.

Upon opening it...well, this was what caused Arthur to swear out loud in the middle of the meeting.

The Brit flipped open his cellphone once more, mouth drying up at the sight of the picture. He then scuffled along through the hallway, hellbent on getting to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

He really would have to thank the frog for getting the maid dress for the small Canadian.

_6. If My Heart was a House - Owl City_

Madeline really did love everything about England himself, but her love for him often expanded to the land as well.

Everything about it - from the ancient buildings and castles, to the proud citizens and rolling landscapes, even to the rain that poured from the sky at such the consistent rate. In fact, it soothed the girl, rather than made her gloomy.

The old tea shops, the old universities and collages and campuses, and her absolute favourite, the old bookstores, the ones that held within their walls the binds of old Magick and Wiccan folklore and the times of old, magickal England.

Oh, how she loved it.

It was home - a home that easily compared to her home of the North.

Naturally, she loved her land, and it was her place, her confines, but England was the next place of comfort. Much more than America, and even more than Papa France's homeland would be.

And now as she lay beside him in bed, only a thin sheet covering their naked forms, the only sound that of Arthur's deep breathing and the pitter patter of a downpour outside.

Yes, the awfully sarcastic and cynical British man had her heart.

And her heart was in its home.

_7. Ice Queen - Within Temptation_

Francis, I regret to say, has gotten the land above Alfred's.

I had been trying, for the territory up there was massive, so unknown and so large, but that damn General Winter refused to let up; well, for me that is. The damn frog finally managed to find a way into land, managed to stay there, and has colonized the damn place!

They call it 'New France'. Bloody awful.

Although, God was in my favour for one thing - he hasn't caught the person who represented that land yet. Alfred's sibling, I guess you would say.

No one before has seen her...except for me.

It was during one of my expeditions through the unknown land...she appeared amidst the blowing snow, a tiny, willowly figure who stared impassively at me. It more than obvious that she wasn't a native...her hair was as blonde as mine, her skin the same, though perhaps whiter.

She continued to look at me, with the kind of curiosity most children hold when first meeting a stranger, her purple eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out if I was a good guy or not.

Then I took a step forward, and what a mistake that was. The girl barked in a foreign language (one that was most certainly the language of the savages) and with that came a hail of furious, icy snow, so cold to the touch that it burned.

I fell to my knees, unable to withstand such a freezing force...and as she began to walk away, I swore to myself I saw a man accompany her...

...one in clothing eerily close to that of Russian war-wear.

_8. Strange Disease - Prozzak_

"This...this doesn't feel..." Maddie sent Arthur a dubious glance, face beginning to colour a lovely shade of red from the small, gentle ministrations she was receiving. "Are you sure that this is going to help?"

"Of course it is," the Brit cooed to the younger girl, not being able to help but feel a slight twinge of guilt from his actions. Not that he was taking advantage of her - Madeline knew about these things from her overly-perverted father, knowledge that came to her in an age that was much too early.

At least, this was what Arthur assumed. But, even if she hadn't known, he didn't think he could have resisted her when the Canadian came up to him, claiming that she was feeling '_hot down there'._

Maddie looked down to Arthur's hand, watching in embarrassment as he gently rubbed his rough palm against her inner thighs. In truth, it did feel rather good...and, frankly, Madeline should have expected this while she was deciding to tell her British friend about her problem.

The Canadian uttered a single moan after a moment, as Arthur's skilled fingers moved up her thigh and trailed over her bare slit, the ends of his digits gently pushing against the moistened lips.

"S-see? You're starting to feel good, right?" The Brit worried his bottom lip, before slipping one finger past Maddie's barrier. _Good God, _she was so tight. He could barely move his damn finger around.

"A-ah!" Maddie started violently, clutching onto Arthur's shoulders with the urgency of a woman going into labor. She wriggled around at the intrusion, keening lightly as the Brit's fingers scraped up against her sensitive walls.

"There...M-Maddie...w-what started this?"

Madeline opened her wide, watery eyes, looking up at Arthur with such a innocent look that it pained the Brit to make eye contact. "I- I -aah- d-don't know..I asked Alfred first...he said it was a disease...and that o- ooh - only someone I trusted could get rid of it."

Oh. So of course, she had no idea of what was going on. Arthur glanced down at her, to his fingers, which were still wriggling around within her, trying to stretch out her painfully tight viriginal muscles.

"A disease. Yeah." Arthur kissed the younger's head, pushing his digits a bit further in to her, bringing forth a long, erotic moan that made everything downstairs jump in delight.

"Don't worry Maddie...I'll get rid of it for you."

* * *

><p>I know that most people use ten, but...I'm too damn lazy, and I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible, for some reason.<p>

I also know that many of the drabbles don't represent exactly what the song means - for instance, the last song, Strange Disease, was about a boy who was sexually frustrated because his girlfriend wasn't ready, and eventually scared her off because of it. This is just my view on these songs, so shut up. BC

One or two reviews would be nice. c:


End file.
